superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Raggedy Ann
Original Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * in association with: Silver Screen Partners II * "Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure" * Based on the Original Stories and Characters Created by: Johnny Gruelle * Art Babbitt animated The Camel with the Wrinkled Knees * Tissa David animated Annie * Emery Hawkins animated The Greedy * Hal Ambro animated Babette * Charlie Downs animated The Captain * John Kimball animated The Loonie Knight * Gerry Chiniquy animated King Koo Koo * Chrystal Russell, Spencer Peel, John Bruno animated The Playroom Dolls * Doug Crane animated the Sea and Ships * George Bakes animated Gazooks * Art Vitello animated Queasy and Others * Grim Natwick, Corny Cole, Cosmo Anzilotti, Tom Roth, Irv Spence, Warren Batchelder, Willis Pyle, Jack Schnerk animated Everything and Everyone Else * Screenplay by: Patricia Thackray and Max Wilk * Music and Lyrics by: Joe Raposo * Production Designed by: Corny Cole * Produced by: Lester Osterman Productions * Producers: Richard Horner, Stanley Sills * Associate Producer: H. Michael Sisson * Associate and Sequence Director: Gerald Potterton * Production Supervision and Directed by: Richard Williams Ending Credits * Marcella Played by: Claire Williams * Joe Played by: Joe Raposo * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Joe Raposo * Backgrounds: Sue Butterworth, Ray daSilva * Associate Director: Cosmo Anzilotti * Assistant Director: Fred Berner * Editing: Harry Chang Lee Kent Ken McIlwaine Maxwell Seligman * Xerox and Animation Photography: Al Rezek, Inc. · Al Rezek * Key Animation & Clean-Up Animation: Ray daSilva * Animation: Hal Ambro, Cosmo Anzilotti, Art Babbitt, George Bakes, Warren Batchelder, John Bruno, Gerry Chiniquy, Corny Cole, Doug Crane, Tissa David, Charlie Downs, Emery Hawkins, Fred Hellmich, John Kimball, Grim Natwick, Spencer Peel, Gerald Potterton, Willis Pyle, Tom Roth, Chrystal Russell, Jack Schnerk, Irv Spence, Art Vitello, Richard Williams * Assistant Animation Supervision: Los Angeles · Marlene Robinson, New York · Michael Sporn * Assistant Animation: Loren Bowie, David Block, Gian-Franco Celestri, James A. Davis, Jerry Dvorak, Glenn Entis, Jeffrey Gatrall, John Gaug, Eric Goldberg, Leslie Gorin, Judith Hans, Daniel Haskett, Patricia Hoyt, Helen Komar, Susan Kroyer, Jim Logan, Karen Marjoribanks, Mary Carol Millican, Jack Mongovan, Alissa Myerson, Lester Pegues, Jr., Karen Peterson, Kevin Petrilak, Barney Posner, Harry Sabin, Tom Sito, Peggy Tonkonogy, Duane Ullrich, James Wang * Opaquing: Russell Calabrese * Inbetween: Sheldon Cohen, Brad Frost, Murad Gumen, Judy Levitow, David J. Snyder, Mary Szilagyi, Amanda Wilson * Voices: ** Raggedy Ann - Didi Conn ** Raggedy Andy - Mark Baker ** The Camel with the Wrinkled Kness - Fred Stuthman ** Babette - Niki Flacks ** The Captain - George S. Irving ** Queasy - Arnold Stang ** The Greedy - Joe Silver ** The Loony Knight - Alan Sues ** King Koo Koo - Marty Brill ** Gazooks - Paul Dooley ** Grandpa - Mason Adams ** Maxi-Fixit - Allen Swift ** Susie Pincushion - Hetty Galen ** Barney Beanbag and Socko - Sheldon Harnick ** Topsy - Ardyth Kaiser ** The Twin Pennies - Margery Gray and Lynne Stuart * Checking: Klara Heder, Nancy Massie * In Charge of Planning & Ink and Paint: Ida Greenberg * Supervising Cameramen: Al Schirano * Animation Camera: Nick Mavroson, Bill Goshgarian, Peter Filancia * Xerox Camera: William Kulhanek, Cosmo Pepe * Ink and Paint Supervision: Cel Specialists · Nancy Lane * Background Assistants: Bill Frake, Michel Guerin, Barbara Samuels * West Coast Coordinator: Carl Bell * Production Consultant: Shamus Culhane * Production Assistants: David Bennett, Richard Mauro, Norton Virgien * Production Stills: Catharine Bushnell * Visual Effects Matte Painting: Lisa Atkinson * Color Timers: Ron Lambert, Jim Passon * Animation Production: Richard Williams Productions * Stop Motions Armature: Tom St. Amand Mold Maker: John A. Reed III Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Negative Cutting: Mary Nelson Fraser, Rich Mackay, Donah Bassett * Design: Carol Nichlaus * Assistant Editing: Peter Grosbart * Title Design: John Dunn, Pablo Ferro * Main Titles Animation: DePatie-Freleng Enterprises * Optical Effects: Filmfex Animation Services, Pacific Title * End Titles: Pacific Title · Albert J. Whitlock * Sound Effects: Pisces Music · Bill Taylor * Post Production Sound Services: Neiman-Tillar Associates * Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage, Joe Raposo, Jim Tyler * Assistant Conductor: David Conner * Music Copyists: Jack Hansen, Vic Harrington * Music Librarian: Mark Graham * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Contractor: Sandy DeCrescent * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein Steven L. Smith Joe Zimmerman * Music Performed by: The Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra * Musicians: Oboe Soloist - Tom Boyd, Instrumental - George Doering, Tuba Soloist - Tommy Johnson, French Horn Solos - James Thatcher * Cassettes and Vinyl Recorder Availalble on: Varèse Sarabande * Music Recorded and Mixed at: Twentieth Century Fox Scoring Stage * Soundtrack Recording Media Sound · Fred Christie * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * Sound Re-Recording: Trans/Audio · Dick Vorisek * Live Action Sequences ** Director of Photography: Dick Mingalone ** Art Director: William Mickley Unit ** Production Manager & Assistant Director: Larry Albucher ** 2nd Assistant Director: Barrie Osborne ** Script Supervisor: Richard Pizzolongo ** Camera: Felix Trimboli ** Gaffer: Jimmy Dolan ** Best Boy: Bob Dolan ** Key Grip: Ed Knott ** Prop Master: Richard Adee ** Sound Mixer: John Bolz ** Scenics: Jim Sorice ** Styling: Linda Lochard ** Hair Dresser: Mona Orr ** Still Photographer: Arnold Kapnick * Raggedy Ann & Andy Stuffed Bag Dolls By Permission of Knickerbocker Toy Company our thanks to Chief of Police Bednar and the residents of Boonton, New Jersey * Filmed in: Panavision® * Color by: Movielab-Hollywood, Inc. * Prints by: De Luxe * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres * Approved No. 25065 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *©Copyright MCMLXXXV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Richard Williams Productions Category:Michael Sporn Animation, Inc. Category:Michael Sporn Category:Richard Williams Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:CBS Category:Playhouse Video Category:CBS Video Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Disney DVD